Winds of Fate
by SamishiixHitokiri
Summary: 17 years after the shikon no tama and Naraku are sent to hell,InuYasha and Kagome already are married,living on the Higurashi Shrine,and have a young son. But can he survive the Feudal Era when he's dragged into the past?
1. Default Chapter

He moved quickly and silently,with the stealth of a shadow. Slinking out of the house on the Higurashi Shine-climbing out of his bedroom window,slowing his pace considerably when sneaking past the kitchen window-so as not to alarm his parents who were arguing about something or another over a pot of hot coffee. They were always arguing and always drinking coffee. They're squabbles always seemed abit funny to the boy but coffee, he hated coffeee. It was evil and deceptive-despite its alluring aroma it tasted like chalk, this little Shinryu knew from experience.

Once bright red Chuck Taylor Hi-Tops finally touched the ground the little boy, who was no more than seven years old, ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the tiny hut that had been built around the dry well - the same dry well his parents had forbidden him to ever go near and with good reason. But of course,children rarely obey their parents and this mischevious child was certainly no exception.

Chocolate eyes,filled with the wide-eyed innocence of dewey youth, shimmered as a wide grin lit up his face. He had spotted father's beloved treasure-the Tetsusaiga- which Shinryu had only seen once before when he caught his parents standing over it and talking about it at a low whisper,as if they were being wired by the government.

But no it wasn't _that _serious Kagome and InuYasha just happened to be debating what to do with the blade to keep it out of their son's grasp. As he slowly walked down the steps,he nearly tripped over his baggy,faded blue jeans but quickly caught his balance before he could get a mouth full of dirt. His mouth gaped with awe as he reached out a small right hand, but stopped suddenly,hearing a creak at the sliding door. He stopped suddenly and looked behind him,blinking twice before shaking his head-as if to free himself from the thoughts of being caught before returning to his adventure but he had been abit to hasty.

A small form could be seen through the thin tatimi screen and it slowly,ever so slowy creaked back. An old woman,bent and withered from age poked her head inside before gradually stepping inside and eventually making her way to the bottom stair and reverently appraoching the Bone -Eater's Well or so it had been known in Feudal Times. Despite his baggy clothing-which consisted of baggy jeans,Hi-tops, and a bright red T-shirt whose sleeves stopped just below narrow elbows- Shinryu moved with surprising speed and agility and was already crouched on the opposite side of the well by the time the elderly woman had entered. He panted softly, his heart knocking so loudly against his ribs he was afraid that the old fossil might have heard.

But lucky him,after muttering a short prayer,she turned and left. Albeit no faster than she had actually gotten inside the hut. He peeked the top of his head over the edge of the well and blinked before standing and giggling in his triumph. The mighty Tetsusaiga. It had been laid carefully across the heavy doors which 'sealed' off the well. Maybe they never dreamed that their son would disobey them,maybe with some sort of optomisim that the rest of the world cannot share they hoped that he would never dare go near the well. Apparently the two thought wrong.

He hesitated for a moment,before taking in a deep breath and grasping the sword tightly with both hands. He held the blade close to him and closed his eyes, it just felt so...so..right. But his bubble would be abruptly burst when both he and Tetsusaiga pulsated.

Those twin,deep brown orbs srung open and he gazed down at the at the sword as he blinked in amazement.

" Wha...what's...happening?". He spoke softly as if from fear of awakening a beast which resided inside the blade of legend.

Another vibration from deep within the Tetsusaiga-and himself. Without warning the doors of the well flew open,eminatting a blinding blueish glow which could be seen from not only within the Shirne but for atleast a half-mile in every direction. Just outside his home,people stopped what they were doing and cars pulled over as their drivers hopped out and gazed at the beam of blue light. Shinryu screamed and by some unknown force was tossed into blinding flash coming from the sacred well.

Naturally,upon hearing the cry of their child, Kagome and InuYasha ran to the well. Kagome screamed and InuYasha thrust his hand into the oblivion that seemed to go on forever but it was too late. A howl of pure agony erupted from the throat of the former inu hanyou as the last image of his son was inprinted into his mind. Through that flash of cerulean, InuYasha clearly saw Shinryu,long ebony tresses waving in every which direction,tears flowing from his eyes, Tetsusaiga tightly hugged next to him with his left arm while he reached out to his parenst with his right hand screaming the word. " DAD! ". After the flash faded Kagome buried her face in InuYasha's chest,sobbing as she knew they could now never return to the past since it had been ten years sicne the jewel was destroyed. InuYasha lowered his hues and wrapped his arms around his wife. Their son was gone from them forever.


	2. Mischevious Shinryu thrown into the past

Ten years since that fateful day. That a-cursed Saturday evening when a child's game spun out of control. Shinryu was now a young man of 17 years, although he had lost count two or three years ago. He was now identical to his father,who had not so long ago been freed by Kagome and the two had set out on their quest and met their friends: the taijiya,the houshi,and the fox child. But of course,the exception of the tint of his ears and hair remained. Keade had adopted him, as a sort of grandson. And although he had inherited his father's personality, he truly did care for the old woman. Anyway, Shinryu had done all he could to avoid them at all cost,fearing a bad affect on the future if they should meet.

On this sunny,warm,Spring afternoon,Shinryu found himself in the forest. His form could barely be made out as he stood there in a high branch of one of the countless oaks which framed the well. Tetsusaiga was on his left side underneath his red obi and his right palm pressed against the wide trunk of the tree. A small grin was on his face as he carefully watched over his mother,who happened to be sitting with her back against the well,patiently awaiting InuYasha to come and get her.

He was ever so careful never to reveal his presence to her but he would remain there until his father came to get her. Ah,right on cue InuYasha arrived and Shinryu made his exit,gazing at his lovely mother for a moment more before taking off. He actually found being InuYasha's look alike somewhat of an advantage as many of his fathers enemies mistook Shinryu for him. What helped this was the fact that he also dressed like the heroic half demon and was complete with osuwari prayer beads.

The story behind the beads.: On one unfortunate day,Shinryu happened to transform and slaughtered quite a few of the villager while in beserker mode. That is before Keade stopped him with the same incantation that had kept InuYasha from ripping apart Kagome. But of course,because his parents didn't know about their son yet Keade fixed it where anyone could sit the boy as long as they used his name infront of the spell.

That night,Shinryu would find himself sleeping in the Goshinboku. Of course he always could have crashed out in a cheap motel in his mother's time but he preferred not to spend what few yen he had over something so trivial. Tonight his sleep wasn't a peaceful one. He tossed,turned and yelped and screamed. Dreaming of that day he was forced into the Sengoku Jidai,remembering the look on his fathers face as he reached out to him,remembering hearing the mournful cry of his mother before he slipped into darkness.

He found himself waking up sometime int he middle of the night,sweat dripping down his face as his eyes darted back and forth,combing the darkness. And for some unknown reason the name 'Naraku' rang out in his head. How he despised that name. He wanted nothing to do with his parents war-already knowing the outcome but always wishing he could speed up the process.

It had been guessed by his ever loyal and ever cowardly vassel,Myoga, that he would be able to return home after his parents slew Naraku and destroyed the jewel and this prediction only wetted,never quenched his thirst to return home.

He exhaled and soon fell back into a deep sleep,oblivious to the fact that he was being carefully watched by none other than Kagura,over head while Kanna displayed his imgae to Naraku. Somehow, the most hated halfbreed had discovered Shinryu and was already plotting to make him a pawn in his evil scheme.

" Yes...sleep now little Shinryu. I wish you a peaceful slumber for it shall be one of your last..." Naraku's voice pierced the eerie silence in his castle as he steadily gazed at the mirror and at Shinryu with a crimson gaze that could make a man's blood run cold.


	3. Restless Sleep:Haunting dreams and wicke...

Tossing,turning,snarling and scratching. It was obvious that Shinryu wasn't having good dreams,nightmares would be more accurate. He flinched and clawd as he made an attempt to rest in a high branch of the Goshinboku. What exactly was racing through his mind you might ask? Well his nightmares were of course his own business but little did he know someone was watching the now 17 year old boy who-with the addition of identical clothing and osuwari prayer beads- could be described as a black haired,black eared InuYasha.

" M-mother! " He cried out.

Slowly the figure of a waving,smiling,15 year old Kagome faded from his view as he ran in a place which resembled oblivion-simply black with purple haze,sort of creating the setting of anger,sadness and confusion for the boy. When she finally vanished he skidded to a stop,eyes darting around frantically searching for her until a familiar voice rang out behind him.

" Shinryu dear,whats wrong? Is there something bothering you?"

Her voice was warm and a motherly smile parted her lips. Now about 16 years older clad in a blue sweater and matching dress which fell past her knees Kagome Higurash stood behind him,hauntingly beautiful even with her raven locks in a messy bun and wearing attire familiar to housewives. As he turned a smiled brightened his features and he ran to embrace her with open arms.

" Mother! Your OK! "

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder,standing now a few inches taller than she. But as soon as she felt his loving warmth his eyes would srping open and his arms slowly fell back,as his mouth gaped. A tanto stickingo ut of his chest. He looked down as the warm,crimson liquid spilled out all over the front of his bright red haori. His gaze slowly fell upon the still smiling form of Kagome.

" B-but mother...wh...why?" : He stuttered softly in an almost inaudible squeek.

" Ah,sweetie you look pale. Off to bed now my little Shinryu"

As she said this her voice changed into that of a man. Her eyes flashed to red and a sinister look over came her features. The voice she had spoken in was that of none other than the half demon Naraku whom Shinryu had heard so much of from Lady Keade. She appraoched him and gave him a shove,sending him sprawling downwards into a black oblivion,screaming the word " MOTHER!" which would slowly fade into but a distant murmur.

A golden sphere began to rise over the forest as with a small cry of fear,Shinryu was awakened and shot up,sitting upright now. He finally opened those amber orbs. He was opened mouthed and panting, icy beads of salty liquid running down his face. Minutes later he calmed himself down and exhaled before leaping down the tree,jumping form one branch to another until his bare feet finally hit a large tree root and then he took to bounding off through the greenery back to the Village of Keade.

He had no idea of course, that hidden in the dense foliage was none other than the wind sorceress,Kagura whohad been carefully watching him all night. While back at Naraku's hidden fortress, Kanna gave her master not only a good view of the sleeping boy but also a glimpse into his dreams. A sadistic chuckled came from the shadowed figure of Naraku as his carmine eyes shone through the darkned room.

" I see my little experiment to tamper with the boy's dreams was a sucess. His greatest fears and his greatest weakness are now mine to manipulate at will. Rest easy little Shinryu,for soon you'll be nothing more than a simple pawn in my game. "


End file.
